Pese a todo la vida sigue
by Estrella77
Summary: Bien, esta es mi historia sobre la joven Joyeuse Erenford, la joven séptima esposa de Walder Frey. Para poder entender sugiero leer la introducción que aparece en el primer capitulo de mi historia "La Siguiente Generación".


**Bien, yo aquí de nuevo, con una nueva historia, de un solo capítulo. Se tratará de Joyeuse Erenford. Para los que no lo sepan, Joyeuse es la última de las esposas del Finado Lord Frey. Como seguramente les pasará a muchos otros, me parece un destino muy infeliz para la pobre muchacha, por lo que, en mi universo de mi primera historia, llamada "La primera Generación" he decidido seguir con su historia luego de morir Walder Frey.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo sólo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

Cuando escuchó los gritos supo que había pasado. Los Gemelos había caído. Un par de hombres entraron poco después con las espadas manchadas de sangre fresca. Por un instante pensó que la forzarían, pero se limitaron a agarrarla por cada brazo y la llevaron al gran salón, donde estaban siendo reunidos el resto de la extensa familia Frey. Hijos, nietos, niños, mujeres, todos aquellos que tuvieran sangre Frey o estuvieran casados o relacionados con alguno de ellos fueron reunidos en el salón. Cuando estuvieron todos entró un hombre flanqueado por seis guardias. La corona de acero valyrio y la capa con un dragón rojo de 3 cabezas que llevaban hacían que su identidad fuera indiscutible. Detrás de él caminaban más hombres, mientras muchos más flanqueaban a los numerosos miembros de la familia noble de Los Gemelos. Por último entraron varios hombres en un estado deplorable: con sus cabellos largos, barbas descuidadas y ropas sucias. Uno de ellos era mucho más alto que el resto. Otro era cargado por dos soldados más.

Joyeuse reconoció a los hombres de aspecto descuidado: Marq Piper, Wilys Manderly, Jon Umber y varios más. Eran los prisioneros tomados en la Boda Roja, y todos y cada uno de ellos miraban al rey con incredulidad. El rey les pidió que le señalaran quienes de entre todos los presentes tomaron parte de manera activa en la Boda Roja. Los antiguos prisioneros no tuvieron problemas en señalar a una docena de hombres Frey, y a un par de Haigh, que vieron tomar parte en la Matanza. Algunos de los hombres intentaron negar su culpa, pero aun así fueron arrastrados ante el estrado donde el rey estaba parado. Uno por uno fueron forzados a ponerse de rodillas y el rey, uno por uno, los fue decapitando frente a los ojos del resto de la Casa Frey con una espada de acero valyrio. Joyeuse los conocía a todos, y ninguno de ellos había sido nunca de su agrado: Raymund Frey, Lothar el Cojo, Walder el Negro, Walder el Bastardo, Hosteen Frey, y otros más. Eran todos hijos, nietos y bisnietos de su esposo, Entonces reparó en que el anciano con el que se veía obligada a compartir la cama la mayor parte de las noches no estaba allí para ver como mataban a sus parientes.

Cuando la última cabeza rodó y los cadáveres fueron retirados el rey se dirigió a uno de sus hombres y le hizo un gesto. El hombre ladró unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y un momento después entraron dos caballeros arrastrando entre ellos a un anciano arrugado y gimoteante. Lord Walder Frey, el esposo de Joyeuse.

El rey le pidió a uno de sus hombres su espada, y antes de usarla miró al esposo de Joyeuse y le dijo que lo mataba con acero normal _porque el acero valyrio era demasiado bueno para un ser tan nauseabundo como él._ La espada se alzó y cayó, y Joyeuse se convirtió en una viuda. Cuando la realización se implantó en su mente tuvo la inmensa tentación de unirse a los gritos de júbilo del Gran Jon y los otros hombres que hasta hace poco habían sido prisioneros.

Cuando los últimos gritos se hubieran apagado el rey dio un asentimiento a un hombre con un labrador bordado en su jubón y de inmediato ese hombre y otros más se metieron entre la multitud de Freys, separando a los hombres de las mujeres. Joyeuse no pudo encontrar una pizca de simpatía en su corazón cuando las madres llorosas intentaron aferrarse a sus hijos, y más de una esposa vio cómo su marido era golpeado mientras era forzado a separarse de ella. Cuando estuvo hecho, los hombres y los niños fueron forzaos a dejar el gran salón a base de empujones. Una voz llorosa preguntó qué sería de ellos y el rey contestó que todos los hombres que portaban el apellido Frey habían sido condenados a pasar el resto de sus vidas en el Muro. Muchas mujeres sollozaron, y una lanzó un grito de dolor tan agudo que hizo que los oídos de Joyeuse se estremecieran, aunque su corazón permaneció inconmovible.

Lo siguiente que dijo el rey fue de interés mucho mayor para la nueva señora viuda de Los Gemelos. Aquellas mujeres casadas con hombres Frey eran, a todos los hechos, viudas a partir de ese momento, por lo que tenían dos opciones. Unirse a la fe, como pasaría con las mujeres de la familia que sí tenían sangre Frey, o ser casadas con nuevos hombres. A Joyeue solo le tomó un instante decidirse. Avanzó ante el rey, se arrodilló y pidió un nuevo esposo. No podía ser peor que el primero.

A la mañana siguiente el rey sacó a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños del Castillo y los hizo mirar mientras sus dragones quemaban el hogar de la Casa Frey. Los dos castillos gemelos y el puente que los unían fueron quemados en un fuego tan ardiente que Joyeuse pudo ver como corrían chorros de piedra fundida por el río y los flancos de las paredes. Pese a estar lejos de las llamas Joyeuse estaba bañada en sudor cuando los dragones dejaron de escupir fuego. Estuvo demasiado ocupada viendo los restos del castillo para notar que el rey se iba en uno de los dragones, dejándola a cargo de un puñado de guerreros, hombres y mujeres. Joyeuse nunca había sabido de mujeres que llevaran armas.

Los siguientes días Joyeuse los pasó en un estado de ensueño, viendo como los hombres y mujeres del campamento establecido a orillas del castillo derretido cortaban madera y creaban poco a poco un nuevo puente de madera, en reemplazo del de piedra. De vez en cuando Joyeuse recibía noticias de las mujeres guerreras. Al parecer como la viuda de Los Gemelos estaba entre las primeras en enterarse de las cosas, si es que fueran asunto suyo claro está. En otros aspectos no sabía nada que ocurriera más allá de las empalizadas del campamento.

Cuando se enteró de que su padre, junto con sus 3 tíos y el mayor de sus hermanos habían sido declarados culpables de conspirar contra el Joven Lobo y que serían enviados al muro lloró. Lloró solamente por su hermano, al que nunca volvería a ver. No tenía lágrimas para su padre ni sus tíos; nunca los perdonaría por la codicia que vio en sus ojos cuando llego la dote que entregaba Walder Frey por ella. El solo conocimiento de que la habían cambiado por un puñado de oro, como si fuera un barril de vino o un caballo, era suficiente para que sus ojos se secaran como una prenda secada al sol.

Cuando el nuevo puente fue finalmente terminado Joyeuse y las otras mujeres que habían aceptado la propuesta del rey por un nuevo marido fueron llevadas al sur, hacia el nuevo punto donde se establecerían por el momento, cerca del Árbol de los Cuervos.

Cada tanto llegaba un jinete proveniente del hogar de la Casa Blackwood con un mensaje para las personas del campamento. A veces el mensaje concernía a una de las otras mujeres: Joyeuse sabía que era la orden del rey de llevarlas a un nuevo lugar, donde el nuevo esposo que les había encontrado estaría esperando por ella. Las mujeres se iban calladas en algunos casos, y hasta alegres en otros. Una de ellas, Janyce Hunter, la esp… la viuda de Edwyn Frey, hasta esbozaba una sonrisa cuando se fue.

Finalmente, luego de algunas lunas, llegó su turno. Una de las mujeres guerreras le dijo que se preparara, puesto que al día siguiente sería llevada ante su nuevo esposo. Joyeuse se limitó a asentir en silencio.

El viaje duro unas semanas, en dirección al norte. Una doncella llamada Lyset, que habían enviado para ella, le explicó la situación. Al parecer, con la destrucción de Los Gemelos y la Casa Frey, quedó pendiente el destino de sus vasallos, entre los que se contaba la casa Erenford. Ahora deberían lealtad a los Mallister de Varamar, y uno de los medios para afianzar esto sería el matrimonio de Joyeuse con un caballero llamado Tymott Mallister, que era cabeza de una rama menor de la familia.

Tymott Mallister era un hombre bien parecido, pero nadie lo habría tomado por apuesto con sus orejas desiguales y su rostro cicatrizado. Como ella era viudo; su primera esposa había muerto de unas fiebres antes de que tuvieran hijos. Era diez años mayor que Joyeuse, pero para una muchacha que había sido forzada a casarse con alguien que bien podría ser su abuelo, el hombre Mallister era un sueño.

Las posesiones de Tymott eran escasas: un pequeño torreón muy al norte de Varamar, unos pocos cientos de fanegas para sembrar y algunos rebaños de cabras y ovejas. Aun así Joyeuse no podría ni quería quejarse de la pobreza de su esposo. Estaba más interesada en él hombre que con su bolsa.

Tymott tenía sus defectos, como Joyeuse aprendió pronto; era algo cerrado y hosco, y un poco excesivo en su devoción a los Siete. Pero aun así era atento con Joyeuse, y nunca le levantó la mano ni le gritó. Incluso (y Joyeuse se sonrojaba al pensarlo) era bastante bueno en la cama, si el escaso conocimiento de Joyeuse le permitiera opinar al respecto. Tampoco le fue nunca infiel, ni de palabra ni de obra. Era un hombre honrado y atento, y Joyeuse estaba satisfecha con él.

Cuando Joyeuse cumplió 24 años, tras más de 3 años con Tymott, le informó a su esposo que estaba embarazada. Fue la primera vez que lo vio dar una sonrisa total, y a partir de entonces Joyeuse se sintió en verdad feliz, por primera vez en su nueva vida. Un año después de ese día Joyeuse se encontraba alimentando al pequeño Dorman de su pecho. Sentía el corazón latir tan rápido que temía morir de felicidad en ese momento.

En años futuros tuvo dos hijos más con Tymott: Windal, que era una copia perfecta de su padre, y Relya, que era la luz de los ojos de Joyeuse.

Cuando cumplió su día del nombre numero treinta Joyeuse fue festejada por su familia y los pocos sirvientes de su hogar. Más tarde ese día, cuando comprobó que sus hijos dormían cómodos, fue a su habitación, donde su esposo la esperaba. Entonces ella lo abrazó sin palabras, intentando transmitirle lo que sentía. Gratitud y amor.

Joyeuse era amada, tenía un buen hogar, una familia y un futuro feliz. No era rica, ni tenía grandes posesiones, pero era absolutamente feliz.

**Y eso es todo. Ojala les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios con opiniones o sugerencias sobre otros personajes de los que podría escribir historias cortas. Quizás las escriba en el futuro.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


End file.
